


Hungry

by Smile_Smilier



Series: Little Nightmares but it's my headcanon [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, first fic what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_Smilier/pseuds/Smile_Smilier
Summary: Six has always, always had hunger pains. Up until the forest, she had been... dealing, with them, by herself. No one to have to trust but herself.Then she was snapped up like a bug while watching another child like her. There were others out there, and Six had to find them. But, as it turned out, she dudb't have to after all.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Little Nightmares but it's my headcanon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210748
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, please give feedback :)

Six was hungry again. Food was a necessity, and yet it was so scarce that she tended to believe that it didn’t exist. Rats, bread, anything to satisfy the empty feeling in her gut.

(Of course, there were times where food was so rare that she saw another one of her, another person like herself, hungry and starving and so so delicious-)

And yet again, Six was alone.

The hunger was always most apparent when the hunter was around (an appropriate nickname, a quiet voice whispered in her head, for one who hunts you until you can’t breathe. Until you can’t see.)  
As always, Six was hunting for her own food (tricky business, as crows tended to move far too fast for her to catch, and the rats were all gone, where had they gone in the first damn place?) when she saw movement in her peripheral. Excitement and hunger and curiosity fought for dominance in her brain, until curiosity won out and snuffed the others out like a flame to a candle. 

The silhouette was of a child, like her. Her size, her species, her friend, hers. All to herself.

Trapped in eye contact with the child, Six neglected to understand the hand motions he appeared to be making (at least, she assumed it was a he- after all, he seemed to carry himself differently. Although she knew that meant nothing.) towards her left, and when she finally turned away she was swept up and away by the ginormous hand of an even larger hunter. The Hunter, in fact.

And Six knew that this was the last she would see of the child (Monochrome, she had nicknamed him, for his one shade of color across his entire body.) for a very long time.

The hunter even provided her with chalk to count said time.

To pass the time, and hunger, Six turned the dial of the music box, over and over and over. The comforting tune was engrained in her memory, from the days and weeks and months she spent in that tiny space (she would remember this with a vengeance, and a twisted one at that.)

Then, fear overtook the hunger and boredom and sadness when an axe smashed through the solitude of her prison cell (the intruder hadn’t even thought to knock, she thought sarcastically.) 

She had to scamper back, into the shadows, away from the terror surrounding the quickly shattering wooden door. Then, Six was intrigued. The intruder was not, as she had assumed, the hunter or some monster, but rather Monochrome. The child she had seen all those months ago (how long ago had it been since she had felt the wind on her face, the rain in her hair) had come to save her from this prison.

And then she had ran. Can you blame her?Monochrome had a paper bag on his head, to hide the thoughts and emotions and life behind a chocolate brown exterior. He was wearing an extremely oversized trench coat, with a ring on the lower right side (to carry what? Weapons? Food?) As for clothing, the kid had but a simple brown shirt and grayish brown pants. And he had no shoes, but in this cruel world, who could afford them?

All in all, it was rather a murderer type look, if Six did say so herself.

As she ran, she could hear the soft footsteps of him running slightly behind her, panting with the effort. Six was too, but she was faster.

(It felt like she was running from her past.)

In no time they had reached the attic, and that was when Six had, unfortunately, hit a major roadblock. She could not reach the attic ladder.

So she begrudgingly allowed for Monochrome to get a boost from her so they could get up the ladder and into the attic.

(She was only using him for herself. It was just a mutual requirement.)

Then they had snuck past the hunter, and when they realized they would need to be fast, they were fast.

(Fast enough for the bullets to zing past them, wind whipping and grass stabbing up at their bare feet, and yet the outside air felt so much better than the stale, static air of the cabin.)

Six had no idea how exhilarating that was, and yet she held her breath when the hunter came close to seeing them in the alcove, hands clenched tightly together in case of fears reigniting.

Finally the monster passed them by, and they collapsed onto the ground. Six was the first to begin giggling out of sheer stress, and Monochrome was soon to follow.

“What’s your name?”

It took Six a while to register what he had asked of her, but then she replied with a quick, “Six. And you’re Monochrome.” Quick and settled. 

Monochrome it is.

“I like Mono better, thank you very much.” Was he teasing? He must have been, seeing as his eyes were shining and he appeared to be holding in a laugh.

“Mono it is.”

She was still hungry, of course, but with Mono it was just a little easier to resist tearing apart the field mice she saw so frequently (they were everywhere, just one bite?)

Then they were running for their lives again, and she was angry. Angry enough to help Mono hold up the gun, twice her size but not too large.

Angry enough to only see food when the Hunter fell.

But Mono, sweet, kindhearted Mono, pulled her along (maybe he sensed her hunger, she thought frantically) to the makeshift boat they found on the beach of the now quiet island.

When they pushed off, Six wasn’t very hungry anymore.


End file.
